Black Cat Code: KN
by SunChildRay
Summary: A mission, a wrong move, a child, and a man who must come to accept the future. A trio of sweepers must face reality when a mission goes wrong. But can Train come to grips with what is? Or will the people who watch them make the choice?
1. Moving mountains

**Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read my story. This is my first Black Cat fan fiction and I am quite pleased with it. As you know Black Cat is not my brain child, it belongs to its respective owner(s). I lay no claim to it, but the fan fiction and any characters that are not part of the Black Cat franchise are mine. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Much TLC- SunChildRay**

**P.s. Please tell your friends about my works and leave reviews please. After all I write these stories not just for myself but you guys as well. Please tell me if something needs improvements or if it is good as is. Thnks! Also for those of you who don't know Spen- Sven are the same person I'm just debating over which name I like better so I decided to use them both. This may change in the future. Also the titles may not make sense to yet. So I'll explain- The titles are named after songs that helped me actually sit my butt down and give me the inspiration to write. This title is named after Usher's new song- Moving mountains. And it actually makes sense when you read it. but for those of you who are conserned about me naming a chapter inappropriately, let me use this as an example to put your minds at ease. **** Ex- I'm in love with a stripper- In love or Stripper- it will make sense when I get further along. Thanks for the support and enjoy!**

* * *

****

**Black Cat - Code: KN**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Moving Mountains**

Sven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reopened them and held the binoculars to his face. Four guards at the front entrance, two stationed on each side and seven at the back… bingo. Sven pressed the receiver that was in his ear.

"Train can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear partner!" Train was sitting in a maple tree whose branches were hanging over the edge of the concrete wall that blocked the view of the main courtyard. "What's up? Any weak points?" Train slid up closer to the wall but careful not to disturb any of the leaves.

"The back entrance seems to be a good bet but Train be…" a yell and a crash was heard on Sven's radio as Train jumped into action. "…careful… oh forget it." Sven exasperated. In no seconds flat the seven guards that were at the back entrance were down for the count.

"Okay I'm in." Train kicked a struggling guard in the ribs and brought him back down again. "Princess are you ready?"

"Yes." Eve was watching from a bush in the main courtyard, she had managed to sneak past the guards and set up base in a fern, she poked her head out and looked quickly in each direction to make sure they didn't alert the other guards. She speedily hurried to the backdoor and using her nanomachines, altered her finger to fit the lock. She picked at it for a while and grinned when a satisfying click was heard, opening the door steadily, she slipped her head into the door and did a quick sweep of the area. Then signaled for Train to follow her, Train grinned and gave a random guard a swift kick to the stomach, just in case; and followed her inside.

Other than the occasional pots and pans the kitchen was pretty much normal… and super clean. Train could actually see his reflection on the counters… so it was safe to say that leaving fingerprints was a definite no-no. Train scoffed- obviously this guy was a neat freak, man, what he wouldn't give just to move a pot or spatula to somewhere different.

"Train what are you doing? Our target is this way." Eve pointed to living room and grimaced when Train didn't move right away.

"Right, Princess, right."

Sticking to Sven's plan they snuck past the guards… well not exactly 'snuck'… more like Train created a big noise, on accident of course, making them leave their posts and Eve manages to sneak past them to unlock any doors they were guarding. Train then promptly knocks them out and poor Eve is left wondering what life would be like without Train as a constant nuisance. But somehow they seemed to work well together but Spenwasn't worried about their cooperativeness, he was worried about them actually catching a bounty this time… they were short on money and with Train's obnoxious eating habits they were becoming broke fast. Sven sighed from his post outside and squiggled slightly to make himself more comfortable on the branch he was perched on. He removed the binoculars from his face and rubbed his left eye.

"Ugh. When I get off this branch I am going to take a long shower and probably a bath too." Spen's ears instantly perked when he heard soft footsteps on the ground beside him, he grabbed his case from the small branch it was perched on and pulled out his gun. Cocking it slowly as to not alert whoever- it- was of his presence, he aimed it at the ground below him. He would make it quick… Crap if only he had brought his silencer with him… no time to think about that now. He would jump down from his branch and slug him across the head before he could even make a sound, yes, that sounds reasonable. As the footsteps became closer Spen tensed and a bead of sweat dripped down his chin and a shadow came into view, Sven was ready to pounce when a soft meow was heard. A calico cat strolled up to the tree pausing only for a minute to clean its' paw then returned to its' midnight stroll. Sven let his shoulders drop slightly with relief but still the tension he felt would not go away. He felt it the moment they stepped on to the grounds, he believed it only to be superstition or anxiety, but the feeling only got worse. Something was wrong… Spen just didn't know why.

Train and Eve crept silently through the basement but it was difficult, under their feet and everywhere they looked there were tubes and wires that had labels and tags of 'Do not touch' or 'Danger- High Voltage' typed or hand written on it. Train was beginning to realize why this Calypsos guy was so freakin' expensive. Train was barely paying attention when Eve suddenly froze. Train nearly bummed into her making him stumble slightly but not enough to make him fall backwards.

"What's up Princess?" Train inquired peeking over her shoulder. Eve reached inside her side pack and pulled out a neatly folded paper, opening it, she scanned it quickly and looked up.

"That's him. The one in the white lab coat with the blood stains on it." Eve pointed to the man with the large glasses and greasy- green hair that looked like it had been denied a decent wash for weeks, Eve wasn't lying about the coat but it looked more black and red than white. Normally Train would have announced their presence by now but he didn't move from his spot, he was too busy staring at the three men in the black suits that were gathered around the doctor. Where the heck had he seen them before?

[They go in this order: on the right standing at medium height was a blonde wearing dark red sunglasses, his tie matched his sunglasses and his hair was spiked; in the middle was the tallest of the group- with a low cut and wave pattern on his edges he wore dark green sunglasses and a tie to match, he was slightly darker than the rest of the boys but couldn't be classified as brown or dark skinned; on the left was a man shorter than the tan man but a little bit taller than the blonde, he had slick black hair and like the others wore a tie to match his dark blue shades, but unlike the others with smooth looking faces he had a large gash across his left eye and it was evident that he was the superior of the group.]

The dark haired man with dark blue shades and slick black hair was communicating with the good Doctor, the mad scientist was obviously not listening had his back turned to them, but he talked to him anyway. "Dr. Calypsos my employer is expecting results this time, and if you don't deliver," he pulled a black gun out of his coat and cocked it loudly and pressed it to the back of the doctor's head, "I have been given authorization to 'relieve' you of your duties." The doctor didn't say anything for a while but then his shoulders started to convulse and the doctor started to laugh manically, the three men didn't flinch, but Train had to admit that something about that laugh made him want to back out of the door slowly.

"Gentlemen there are no need for idle threats, I have perfected my formula and I am ready to test it out on the population!!" Dr. Calypsos' glasses had a deep shine on them but that didn't block the maniacal looking eyes that were staring at them. A smile crossed his face and Eve wished she came with a barf bag. "Thirteen months of hard labor and experimental subjects have finally culminated into this perfect formula!!" The doctor reached inside a refrigerator and pulled out a tube filled to the brim in a gooey green slime that seemed to move and shift.

The three men looked at it puzzlingly and the tallest one of the group, with the low cut, turned his attention back towards the doctor and asked bluntly. "So how does this goop work?"

"G-GOOOOPPPPPP?!!!!!" The doctor looked infuriated at the man's words and began to shake from frustration. "This is hardly classifies as goop my friend! Just one tiny drop in a man's bloodstream can cause drastic changes in his molecular structure and metabolism!!" A sadistic smile flashed across his face and he began to chuckle, "This 'goop' as you so called it can create the perfect bio-weapon!!"

_Oh sh—snap!_

Train then fully understood why the doctor's bounty was over 60 million, he was not only wanted for the kidnapping of thirty people but he was conducting illegal experiments on 'bio-weaponry'*… but the doctor said something strange… subject experiments… oh… please God… no…

Obviously the blonde had the same thought as Train because he asked "Wait, how do you know that it can create a bio-weapon at all?"

Doctor Calypsos looked at him sharply as if he had forgotten that there were three people in his presence instead of two. But the surprise instantly faded from his face and was replaced with a look of accomplishment and sick pride. "I'm so happy you asked me that question young man; this way gentlemen." Calypsos pushed asidea dark grease covered curtain and lead them inside. Eve nodded at Cat and they slid from their hiding place and followed suit. But the moment they walked in instantly they regretted their decision and wished they had stayed outside.

The room was lined with tall tanks filled to the brim in the same type of substance that the doctor had in the test tube but several tanks were a different color. Several body parts floated in the liquid, some decaying others looked preserved and new, but that was tame compared to what they were going to experience next. Further down they wrenched from sickness… they found the missing people. Cut open with their organs floating in the tanks like confetti, sometimes there wasn't even a whole body just pieces of flesh and bone tangled with remnants of intestine or grey matter. But in one particular vassal was a collection of heads, ranging from the missing to the already deceased. Not only was he a kidnapper he was a freakin' graverobber… mutherfu…

"You see gentlemen my bio-weapon is perfect… enough intellect to think on the battlefield, to rationalize, and to become an adapt reader of his opponents moves but I have suppressed completely their freewill, so no incident of them disobeying orders. A beautiful weapon…" The tank in front of them was filled with the same greenish formula but instead of a human body there was a deformed looking creature with a fox head, bear claws, legs like a goat and a bare chest, the only thing that told Train and Eve that it was human once.

"Hmm very impressive Doc."

"Why the heck does it look like that though?"

The doctor stared at the blonde as if he was asking the dumbest question in the world. "That is because they were human once, even though the formula makes them superhuman they still are imperfect until I can identify the perfect DNA compound for my research, one, who I can combine the A.C.I.D. with- without…deformities…"

"A.C.I.D.?"

"Altering Compound Identity Destroyer- A.C.I.D" Calypsos stated in a matter-of- fact voice; he redirected his attention towards the tank and looked very interested at the reflections, he laughed and yelled "IF YOU WERE TRYING TO BE SNEAKY THEN YOU SHOULD PRACTICE MORE!!!"

"CRAP!" Train and Eve's position was compromised. Instantly the three men sprung into action, pulling various weapons out of their coat (the blonde pulled his weapon off his shoulder and unwrapped it) preparing for battle. The tall man pulled out two sai and sliced through the tank they were hiding behind. A sluggish blue liquid poured out of the tank as it crashed to the ground.

"BE CAREFUL!! You break any more of those tanks and you'll be sorry!" Calypsos warned. From there Train and Eve separated each fighting a different man.

Train moved quickly firing three shots at the blonde before ducking behind a desk that was discarded in a corner. The blonde used his Ji (halberd) to bat the bullets out of his way with speed and accuracy to rival a cheetah and a hawk; he spun his Ji around his shoulder quickly before thrusting it through the top of the desk, making Train abandon his hiding space and fire five more shots at him. Train cursed when he ran out of bullets and quickly reached into his pocket to grab more but the blonde wouldn't give him the opportunity. Spinning on his heel, he pushed his Ji towards Train but Train quickly moved backwards before he was de-handed. The blonde snorted disapprovingly and pulled his halberd out of the wall spun it in his hand once, took an offensive stance, allowed Train to reload and with a Neo-type hand movement by Train, the blonde smirked and resumed his onslaught.

Not far from Train's battle, Eve was in a confrontation with the tall man with the fade. She was having trouble beating this guy. Even though his weapons were smaller than her nano-sword it was obvious that he know how to use his weapon more effectively. Every blow that she gave him was parried, blocked, or redirected completely. Eve tried to slash at him again but was hit in the back of the head with the blunt end of his sai as he dodged her blow. Eve winced and started to see black spots in her vision, she didn't pass out but she felt like she was going to. She jumped away from the man and held the back of her head. Her vision was becoming cloudy but she couldn't lose to him not while Cat was less than ten steps away from her. The tall man sighed and spun his Sais around so that the sharp end was facing forward.

"Sorry little one." The man muttered softly.

"Wha?" Eve didn't have time to ask him to repeat his sentence when the man charged at her, slicing at the places where she stood not even a second ago. He was quick and Eve barely had time to move and because they were between lines of tanks, he would often make one shatter and the contents would spill on the ground making the floor slick and allowed little traction. Eve jumped back again and she lost her balance and fell backwards on the slick floor, instantly the man was above her posed to strike. But Eve manipulated her nanotech to make her arms become shields against the man's blows. He pounded down on her arms, hard, and finding that he could not penetrate through aimed at another part of her body. Eve, realizing that he was no longer hitting her arms, rolled over and a sharp clang was heard as the man's sai hit the concrete and made it crack. Lying on her stomach she looked at the man as he pulled his sai out of the ground, scanned it sharply, and redirected his attention towards Eve. Eve froze it was very rare that she felt fear but looking at that man's face made her afraid for her life. The man stood up and slowly walked towards her, Eve's mind cleared and she got to her feet- she was not going to die like this! Shifting her left arm into a spear she took a defensive stance and faced the man; her resolve reflected in her eyes- I am not going to die here!!!

----

"HAHAHA!! Very entertaining Mr. Evelyn your men are well trained… they would make excellent test subjects for my bio-weapon project." Dr. Calypsos said excitingly to the man in the dark blue shades. The doctor looked out at the battle that was in front of him and wrung his hands from sheer delight. The man named Evelyn glanced at the doctor and wrinkled his nose as if what he said smelled foul but returned his gaze to his partners.

The young girl was struggling against Lawrence, that was to be expected but Evelyn had to admit that she held her own against him. She was attacking him with everything she had and Lawrence was matching her speed with his own this made avoiding his blows difficult. But the battle that caught his attention was the one between Jacobs and the man with the oddly shaped gun. Evelyn knew Jacobs' philosophy- end the battle as quickly as possible- but this man made the battle seem to stretch on for a lifetime. Even though he couldn't use his gun often it didn't hinder his ability to fight with close combat. Jacobs was having a hard time pining him down although he was better than most people in close hand-to-hand combat, he was still having a hard time keeping up. Evelyn narrowed his eyes and estimated the situation, grunting softly he turned his attention towards Calypsos.

"Doctor?"

"Yessss?" The doctor responded wiping away the drool that had gathered at the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. Once again Evelyn felt his facial muscles twitch from disgust but he regained his composer. "I was wondering if you had tested your creation yet."

Calypsos looked at him questionably but responded either way "Yes I have but only against normal civilians and they didn't make a decent challenge for his caliber of strength. It was very disappointing…" The doctor confessed his face dropping low from disappointment.

Evelyn felt the facial muscles on his mouth twitch upwards slightly. "Then tell me… would the intruders my partners are currently fighting make a 'decent' challenge for your creation?"

Doctor Calypsos tilted his head slightly as if he didn't understand then the lightbulb oblivious went off in his head. "Yes! Yes they would! Hahaha!!" The doctor laughed manically and ran towards the back of the room towards the large tank that held the abomination.

Evelyn watched him until he was out of his peripheral vision redirecting his gaze he watched his teammates fight. The little blonde girl was holding her right arm and a steady stream of blood flowed through the fingers of her left hand, drained down her arm, and mixed with the formula that was spilled on the ground. Her forehead was bleeding and she was having trouble standing up. But she didn't give up, reestablishing her stance she morphed her hand into a small knife and prepared for Lawrence's next attack. Lawrence sighed and put his blades into his coat

"Tell me little one, why do you continue to fight? I have no quarrel against you and you have barely begun to realize your potential. So why continue this suicide mission? It is apparent you can't beat me."

Eve didn't drop her guard when she answered her opponent. "It's because people like him… they shouldn't… they shouldn't…" a flicker of weakness was seen briefly in her eyes, it was acknowledged and disappeared, "They shouldn't be allowed to ruin people's livelihood like that!!" She tightened her stance and braced herself for Lawrence's attack.

Sighing Lawrence reached back in his coat and pulled out his sais again. "If this is what you wish…" And charged forward.

----

Sven was becoming anxious and started to fidget slightly, at least he was out of the tree. But he felt tense all over- Train and Eve were gone for too long. Spen glanced at his watch: two hours and forty-five minutes. He used his binoculars and looked at the guards at the front door; they hadn't moved an inch since they got there. The only guards he was certain that went down were the ones at the back entrance… but they didn't call for backup nor did an alarm blare when Train and Eve slipped past them. Sven felt it in his gut, something was definitely wrong… Spen swallowed spit as he braced himself to jump over the concrete wall. Sven stared at the ground before he took a deep breath and descended to the ground below; landing on his feet he froze for a few minutes hearing no alarm go off he began to speed walk to the back entrance careful not to bring attention to his presence.

Sven froze at the sight of the seven guards still face down in the wet grass. Spen ran to their aide fearing the worst, reaching the first guard he leaned down and felt for a pulse in his neck… no luck. He did the same for the next three guards and came to the conclusion that they were all dead. Ugh… Train… he was about to walk away when a small glint caught his eye. Reaching inside of the pocket of the dead guard that the shine originated from, he pulled out a strange looking syringe with a pale yellow liquid still inside the shaft.

"What the heck?" Sven looked around quickly and picked up a dead guards arm and inserted the syringe into his radial artery. He had some idea of what the liquid was but he had to be sure… after releasing his arm Spen waited for a few seconds and sighed when the guard showed no signs of life. Suddenly the guard's arm twitched and jerked fiercely and started to move, fingers moving and crawling as if it had a mind of its own, it flailed around wildly for five minutes, twitched sharply and was still again. Sven was so shocked that he didn't move for a good three seconds…

"Oh no." Sven took off running into the house praying and hoping that he wasn't too late and they weren't dead…

Chapter 1~ end


	2. Stronger with Rhythm

**Hi everyone! SunChildRay here wanting to let you guys know that I'm still alive and kickin' so no worries k? Now into the usual spell- Black Cat is not my brainchild it belongs to its respective owner(s) and any character not associated with Black Cat are mine. So no worries I'm not trying to make a profit either... although if someone were to pay me to write I would be more than happy to take that job.**

**Okay, Okay... Now within all seriousness the title for this Black Cat: Code KN comes from, unusually two songs. Stronger by Kayne West and Rhythm by ****Fonogenico- I geniually hope you enjoy my story, you'll also notice that this chapter is not as long as the first. But I don't think it takes away from anything personally. So please enjoy the new chapter of Black Cat: Code KN- Stronger with Rhythm.**

**=peace= **

**SunChildRay**

**P.S- Please remember to leave reviews it helps me improve my writings and possibly give me inspiration to find songs that will actually help me out. By the way if you hear any good songs that will assist me in witing Black Cat let me know, help will always be appreciated!**

**Okay! I usually don't rant this long but a nameless person has brought to my attention that some people might be pissed about the way I have spelled Sven's name. So here's the deal I don't know why but the name Spen is more attractive to me. But since I promised to listen to people, I will keep to my word and change the name so that there are no more conflicts but please forgive me if more times than nought if I use Spen. =peace=**

* * *

**Black Cat- Code: KN**

**Chapter 2**

**Stronger with Rhythm**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

'_Huff'… dodge left… _

'_Pant'… turn right…_

'_Cringe'… strike now!_

Three battles were taking place- one for time, another for survival, and one for rescue. Train was locked in battle with the halberd freak and the blonde was not allowing him to become distracted. More than anything Train wanted to end the battle to assist Eve; she was in pain and the guy was fighting was not giving an inch. Train would steal glances to see about Eve's progress; although Eve was severally bleeding she would not give up. Train smirked Princess was really becoming a warrior.

"Pay attention!!!"

Instantly Train was slammed against a tank with a pale pink liquid and a dismembered corpse inside. The tank imploded when Train slammed against it, Train, the liquid, and the body spilled to the floor. Train coughed fiercely and shook the formula out of his hair. Pushing the body off his legs he stood up and faced his opponent. But suddenly his vision became cloudy as the pink liquid flowed from his hair onto his face. Train shook his head but that didn't seem to help his blurring vision, he stumbled to the right, and tried to regain balance when a harsh rumble erupted through the laboratory.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

The Doctor's laugh resonated off the walls as the tank that held the creature started to drain its greenish liquid and the abomination started to stir from its sleep.

"Yes! Yes! YESSS! Rise my weapon and destroy those who wish to annihilate you!" The doctor commanded his voice maniacal and his hands held to the sky as if he was summoning and ancient evil long thought to be dead.

The creature slid out of its tank and slowly rose, its height was astounding and he had an aura of death surrounding him. The doctor laughed manically as his creation loomed over him looking at him with red dark eyes, raising its head it released a roar that shook the house at its foundation.

"What the heck is that thing?" Train and Eve stared at their new threat and began to realize that they were outmatched, out done, and about to meet their maker.

-------

Sven was running downstairs into the main basement when a loud quake shook the rugged stairs leading to the basement, Sven held on to the rails as he felt the house shake. Breathing hard he scanned quickly- the entrance had to be here somewhere! Feeling on the walls blindly he searched for anything that resembled a doorknob or a handle. After feeling for five seconds he felt a small button on the wall and pressed it. A small door opened, putting his head in the door he shuttered slightly when a chilling draft kicked in through the door. Instantly Sven's future eye 'twitched'; even though his vision lasted for less than six seconds, his reaction was immediate; running down the stairs as quickly as possible he knew he had to prevent the future that his eye foretold, prepared, to sacrifice himself just like the friend who blessed (and cursed) him with his eye.

~%~%~%~%~%~

"UGH!!" Train was slammed hard against a metal wall and spit up blood. He barely had time to collapse on the floor when the creature was there again. The creature roared and brought his fist down ready to kill but Eve was there to defend Train. Using her arms as a spiked shield the creature's hand slammed hard against them. A roar of pain escaped its lips and it staggered slightly. Train took this moment of weakness and fired seven times at the creature's feet, torso, and head. Each shot hit its mark but the creature seemed ignore the pain or was incapable of feeling. It roared loudly and once again brought his punch on her side. Eve cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor in less than a split second Train was by her side, grabbing her in his arms Train fired nine shots at the monster's legs and it went down.

"PAIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!" It screeched at a pitch that was inhumanly possible. Train didn't pause for another second when he fired three more shots at the creature. Train suddenly froze… what he just saw was impossible… through his blurry vision he witnessed the monster block each gunshot with his hands and let the bullets fall to the floor. The creature smiled sharp teeth with a hint of red tinted them. He reached forward and grabbed Train by his forehead. Train twitched slightly under his fist as the creature applied pressure to his brain. A maniacal laughter similar to the Doctor penetrated through his toothy jaws. Train was in trouble but he was not about to let this… THING… kill him this pitifully! He was not about to be beaten in this place nor in this pathetic manner! Train felt his anger flow through him and this gave him a dominating feeling. Train stopped twitching and grabbed the creature by his wrist, aiming at the elbow, grinding his hips in a circular motion, he pushed forward with his gained momentum that when he kicked up the elbow shattered and tendons splintered.

"SREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!" The sound of the elbow snapping reverberated throughout the lab and the creature's scream seemed to make the whole lab shake.

The abomination instantly let go of Train and Train made a dash for Eve but a heavy blow to his rib cage instantly removed any thought of getting her to safety. Train threw up blood and his lunch on the floor and began to shake heavily from pain. His already blurry vision was not improving and the pain made everything look black, red, and white. He gasped heavy when the creature stepped on his back, the creature applied pressure to Train's back and Train felt his strength fleeting.

"So what will you do now worm?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the creature roared.

-I don't know yet, but when I do I will make your life a miserable hell! - Train sinisterly thought to himself.

%~%~%~%~%

"Get out of my way you FREAKS!"

Sven slung his metal case into the guard's head and blood spurted out of his skull. Sven panted hard and pulled a gun out of his case and fired, instantly gaining three head shots. The gaurds went down but it still didn't help; no matter how many head shots or injures the guards gained they still kept ticking. Sven was become infuriated,

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN!!!!!"

Sven inputted a code into the lock of his case and a machine gun popped out of the side and he pressed on the handle and the gun automatically fired at the guards. Sven kept his hand on the trigger until the gun sputtered and a harsh clank was heard- meaning that the shaft was empty. The guards seemed to be down for good, but even if they weren't Sven wasted no time. Running down the hallway he came to the same metal door that Train and Eve entered when they entered into the secondary lab. Pushing it open he instantly tripped over a tangle of wires and tubes filled with multicolored liquid. Sven was quickly becoming agitated with this mansion and the 'good' Doctor. More than anything right now he wanted to find Train and Eve and kick the Doctor's arse, go home then take a three hour shower. Sven untangled himself from the multiple wires and looked around quickly; tanks and various body parts floated in multicolored liquid.

"Tch.."

Although Sven was disgusted beyond all reason he had not a minute to lose. After removing all the crap off of him he began to run down the hallway and praying that he could save his friends.

`~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Evelyn watched the monster battle the sweeper with a concentration that could rival a cat.

"So Evelyn why did you let the doctor let the monster out of his cage?"

Evelyn redirected his gaze to Lawrence for a brief moment and re-concentrated on the fight before him. "Because I had a hunch…that this man is not your average run- of- the- mill sweeper; He's too talented… and that tattoo on his shoulder blade. I believe I recognize it."

Evelyn placed a finger to his lips and traced the outline of them as he began to think of what organization branded their people with Roman numerals. The battle infront of Evelyn's eyes seemed to vanish as he became submerged in his thoughts. Oh this was going to drive him mad if he didn't come up with the answer soon.

"What the HECK?!"

Doctor Calypso stared with a gaping mouth at the fight scene before him. Out of nowhere a man with dark green hair and an eye patch drop-kicked his precious masterpiece in the head and swung a silver case into his skull. His masterpiece fell to the ground and growled heavily. Evelyn snapped out of his trance and stared at the man. Lawrence allowed a soft snort to generate out of his nose and Jacobs whistled approvingly at the man's gall. The green haired an wearing the white suit stumbled slightly from the force of the impact and fell over due to the slick liquid that covered the floor.

"OUF! Man I gotta work on my freakin' landings next time…" Sven rubbed his butt and stood up slowly.

Train looked at his partner dumbstruck for a minute but then a smile crept slowly on his face and he began to laugh, Spen, almost forgetting that Train was there, was shocked to hear his outburst and looked at him Spen felt a vein pop in his neck and he began to argue with him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Cause your funny like that."

"FUNNY?!"

"Yep, Funny."

"I, I, I cannot believe you just told me that after I just RESCUED YOU from that…. That… thing!"

"Rescued huh? Well sorry to inform you, oh chivalrous knight, but 'I' could have just handled myself just fine."

"Really? If that's true then this battle would have been over with AGES ago!!" Sven was beginning to really dislike Train.

"Well… just because it's not doesn't mean that I couldn't have handled it!!"

"OH! YOU THICK, PIG- HEADED, ARROGANT, NO-GOOD, SELFISH…. CAT! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS FREAKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO!.... Oh my God where's Eve?" Sven was in a panic not seeing her anywhere he began to move desks and tubing until he saw a pale hand sticking out of a small space between a desk and a broken tank.

"EVE!!!"

Train assisted Spen pulling the desk off Eve while Sven pulled her out from under it.

"Eve!! Open your eyes!"

"Ugh… uhn.." Eve's eyelids fluttered slightly and disoriented eyes came into focus. "Sven?"

"Yea it's me. How are you? You okay?"

Eve nodded her head weakly. "What about Train?"

"I'm right here Princess." Train gave her his trademark smile and Eve's lips curled up slightly as she began to drift out of consciousness.

"That's good… I thought you were… going… to die…"

Spen took this moment to actually get a good look at Train- ripped clothing and cuts all over his arms and torso, his legs and face seemed to have fared better but it was evident that he took a cruel beating. Blood was caked to his forehead and hands. But more importantly his eyes were jumping as if he couldn't seem to keep his focus on one spot. This was not good.

"You going to be okay?"

Train turned to Sven and looked at him with serious eyes (as serious as he could get them to be) and nodded. "I hurt like hell but I'll survive… after all, we only have to arrest the doctor and get the bounty right?" Spen nodded. "Good! Then let's get this over with so we can take a bath."

Sven didn't know why but he began to blush but a quick shake of the head brought him back into focus. He nodded sharply and placed Eve in a corner, grabbing his case he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a fresh cigarette and a match, with a quick flick of his wrist he lit the match and put it to his smoke. After a long drag he exhaled and a long stream of smoke poured out of his mouth extinguishing the flame and satisfying Spen's craving for nicotine. Sven tossed the dull match to the ground and put his free hand in his pocket.

"But first lets get rid of this eyesore…"

Sven and Train redirected their gazes to the tall creature that was now towering over them with white teeth and red eyes.

"This has truly been one hell of a way to spend a weekend…"

_Chapter 2~end_


	3. Chopped 'N' Skrewed

**Once again I state that Black Cat is not my brainchild, it belongs to its respective owner(s)** **and I lay no claim to them, but characters that do not belong to the Black Cat franchise are mine. So please ask if you wish to borrow :P. Please review and tell me what you think remember I write these stories not only for myself but for you guys as well k? =peace=**

_**-SunChildRay**_

**Okay in truth this story is the birthchild of several songs but only two really helped me get through it. The first if you guessed it is Chopped N Skrewed by T-Pain. The second was Fight For You-Thea Van Seijen from the Afro Samurai OST. If you want the links just go to my Author page. Once again if you hear any good songs out there please let me know! **

_

* * *

_

_**Black Cat- Code: KN**_

**Chapter 3**

**~Chopped N Skrewed~**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Train needed to move quickly and Sven needed to get a plan together in even less time. This creature seemed to be either completely insane or all the pain that it was feeling was being suppressed to the point that he felt like he was on PCP. Even though they were fighting without any signs of surrender they still found themselves backed into a corner and the only way to get out was going forward- right through the beast.

-------------------------

"Yo Evelyn, how long are we going to stick around?" Jacobs inquired, peering at him through red sunglasses evidently bored by the fight in front of him.

Evelyn looked at Jacobs with a thoughtful stare and felt the facial muscles of his mouth twitch upwards as he answered Jacobs's question. "I've been thinking about where I'd seen that number before and the answer came to me as I watched his battle."

Lawrence looked over his glasses at Evelyn and Jacobs leaned closer to his superior.

"He's from Chronos."

"Chronos?! Seriously?" Jacobs' expression made Lawrence grin, Jacobs, taking notice of his partner's face made him turn a slight tinge of pink and turn away quickly.

"Chronos huh? So why is a Number here? And as a sweeper none- the- less?" Lawrence questioned. Evelyn merely sighed and dropped his shoulders slightly as he shook his head then he returned to his thoughtful pose.

"HEHEHEHE!!"

The three men turned around slowly and looked at the insane doctor as he watched the battle. "Hehehe you don't know about the only Number of Chronos to actually walk awaywith not only his life… but his freedom as well? Hehehehehehehehe!!" The three men watched Calypsos carefully and awaited his answer. "HAHAHA the Chronosnumber who carries with him the number of bad luck and knows no master, a stray cat that makes his own way! The legendary neko! BLACK CAT!" to emphasize his point he pointed his finger directly at the gun-wielding black haired man as he jumped acrobatically over the chimera.

"So he's Black Cat huh? I heard about him, he was the one that got rid of Creed Diskenth and the Apostles of the Stars right?" Lawrence again returned his attention to the battle between the two men and the Chimera.

"Oh yea…didn't he kinda fall off the map and go underground for a while or something?" Jacobs started to scratch his head relieving an itch that plagued him and diverted his gaze to the confrontation.

----------------------------------------

Sven moved masterfully, with his future eye exposed he could fully anticipate his foe's movements and move quickly to avoid being clobbered. Dodging an attack aimed at his left he 'twitched' his future eye to, hopefully; find a weakness in the chimera's defenses or even a small opening to allow them to bring down the creature or knock it unconscious. Since the fight with Creed including his training with Rinslet, he could now maintain his eye for three hours. He had only used up forty-five minutes so far but he was not keen on the idea of keeping his eye going for that long- he had to think quickly.

"Hey Sven! Do you have anything yet?!" Train hollered as he escaped a swipe at his head by the gigantic chimera.

Spen really didn't want to tell him that everything he saw wasn't exactly going to assist them but none-the-less they needed to do something with this abomination. Sven pulled out his extra gun and fired at the monster gaining its attention.

"HEY this way you big idiot! Come and get me!!"

The creature looked at him, roared loudly at him and charged.

"WHY THE HECK DID I DO THAT?!!!"

Before Sven could blink he was being chased by the chimera and dodging his blows and ducking underneath tables to avoid being crushed by the creature's rage. He had currently found salvation in the form of a metal desk but eventually it started to moan and creak under the constant poundings it was taking. Sven looked frantically for another place to hide and his eyes fell upon a tank with pale yellow liquid and a body floating inside of it. Sven knew he was crazy but he needed to get from under this metal death trap. He timed his exit perfectly as the creature pounded on the desk one last time and it crunched inward, the location would have landed painfully on the top of Sven's skull and more than likely split it open leaving a very pretty mess for the Doctor to clean later. Sven raced to the tank and ducked behind it. Opening his future eye he saw into the future but it wasn't the future he expected to see… instead it was the same vision he had in the hallway before he got there. He grabbed his eye and doubled over from the force of the vision. Sven hadn't felt this sick in years it felt alien and unnatural, he had to re-gather his mind and get back in the game before

_-CRASH-_

"WAHHH!!!" A giant hand crashed through the yellow liquid filled tank and tried to snatch Sven by the head but Spen ducked in just enough time so that it only grabbed air. But then something that Sven didn't anticipate happened- the creature shrieked.

Sven watched the chimera grab his wrist and backed away shockingly, growling low at his arm. Then he witnessed what pained the creature so much- the liquid was burning his skin and making it… melt. Spen was lost in this revelation so much so that he didn't notice Train when he landed beside him.

"Hey you okay Sven?"

"Huh?! It's you Train and yea I'm fine, just tryin' to understand what happened…." The chimera growled louder as it removed its hand and stared at its wrist and hand which was slowly being eaten away by the liquid. Spen's eyes got wider and relocated his glance to the body that was in the tank but was now on the floor and quickly melting in the yellow fluid. Sven could have slapped his forehead in obviousness… of course, they were in a freaking lab, obviously, and Doctor Calypsos would have something that could be used against this abomination. Spen searched frantically for the same type of fluid and he found it… all the way in the front. Sven sucked his teeth and grabbed Train's wrist and began to run.

"Yo Sven what's up?"

"I think I found a way to beat this thing but we have to reach"

An empty tank was slammed in front of Spen making him stumble backwards onto Train.

"Where do you think you are going worms?" The creature stepped over a broken desk and sneered at both men. Sven tensed and pushed back on Train slightly and Train grabbed his gun and aimed it at the chimera.

"Sven…" Sven turned his head around as best he could and looked at him. "I want to you move when I tell you. I don't know what your plan is but thanks to that tank he punched through I can cause real damage now. So you just give me the sign and I'll follow you okay?"

"Sure thing Train, just keep that thing busy."

Train nodded and concentrated. "Sven… move… NOW!"

Sven got out of Train's lap and ran towards the yellow liquid filled tank. Spen heard Train fire shots at the creature and a heavy punch smash through a metal wall. Sven still kept running, he believed in Train and knew that he could handle himself in any fight he encountered… that's why they became partners in the first place. But Sven still had a long wayto go and he just wanted everyone he cared about to be safe so try he would! Sven rushed towards the tank but suddenly he felt eyes staring at him. Sven turned his head and the man with the dark blue glasses exchanged glances with him, Sven felt a shiver go down his spine but still kept moving.

Evelyn smirked- _This was becoming interesting indeed._

Sven reached the tank and got behind it "TRAIN OVER HERE!!"

Train moved quickly still firing at the abomination and dodging its blows. Spen pushed against the tank hoping it would tumble over but two pushes and a glance at the metal bolts that held it to the floor instantly removed the idea of pushing the tank over. Spen needed to come up with another approach very quickly.

"Train!! Shoot the tank!"

Train nodded, ran past Sven and slid to a halt. "Arrivederci, you lose-" The sound of the gun going off blocked the rest of Train's words and the explosion of the tank echoed in the laboratory the yellow fluid poured on the chimera. The creature screamed and shivered on the floor as the yellow liquid started to eat away at his body.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The doctor screeched in a high pitched voice while falling dramatically to the floor.

The creature squirmed and sputtered and pushed itself on all fours and looked at the two men with red eyes, it tried to reach for them but his hand was melting to fast and it fell to the ground. Very soon the chimera found he was unable to support his body and he fell sideways to the ground. Train looked at the mess of fur and flesh and declined his head to the creature and turned to the four men.

"So who's next?"

The three men wearing sunglasses looked at each other and backing away from the doctor turned to leave. "He's all yours." The black haired man said waving his hand behind him.

"Hey Lawrence you have the stuff right?" Jacobs asked.

"…I never had it 'member?"

-------------------------------------

_**We can't die… we can't die… not without making…. Ugh… pain… are we dying?... Someone must pay… the doctor is too far away… maybe… **_

Red eyes began to search the area and a syringe caught the light making it glow softly for a swift second. That was all it needed… a melting hand slowly reached upwards towards the soft light.

_**Just a little bit more… vengeance is ne…eded… he must p…ay… **_

The hand, numb from the pain and acid, grabbed the syringe and brought it towards the red eyes slowly…

_**Is it… what we… ne…d?... *sniff*… yess…. Vengeance is at… hand…**_

A red eye searched frantically for something to carry out its revenge when its eye caught the flicker of white and bare tan flesh.

_**YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!**_

The creature pulled itself closer to the white and raised its arm as far as the muscles would allow and brought the syringe down hard on the tan flesh; the owner of the skin cried out painfully as the syringe buried itself past the muscle and green fluid was injected into the blood. The tan skinned one fell to the floor on one knee and pulled the syringe out of its calf. A small stream of blood flowed from the wound and red met with wheat colored eyes. The Red eyes flickered with a sinister smile.

_**Avenge us!!**_

------------------------------------------------------

Sven was on one knee and pulling out a needle when Train heard him cry out in pain.

"Sven what's wrong?" Train was by Spen's side in an instant. Sven was hissing through his teeth from the pain. Train looked at the dissolving creature in the fluid and felt tense… it was smiling... As it disappeared in the liquid Train felt Spenget tense and his breathing become very heavy. "Hey Sven you okay man?"

"I'm… *gasp* not sure… UGH!!"

Spen fell sideways out of Train's grip and started to convulse on the floor "Whoa! Sven come on man, work through this!" Train put his hand on Sven's back and watched him carefully.

"I'm… *gasp* trying…."

But words did his situation no justice, Train felt Sven's ribcage expand furiously from his rapid breathing… his lungs would collapse if this kept up. Suddenly they slowed to the point his breathing became shallow and hard to feel. Train began to worry but it was short lived when Train felt the vertebrae on Sven's back poke his hand as they became bigger. Not only were the bones in Sven's back becoming bigger but so was HE!

Train got up and backed away slowly from Sven "Che cosa*?"

Grunts and whimpers from Spen's form was the only noise heard for a very long time, Train watched as Spen's suit was ripped apart and dark green fur replaced tan flesh. Sven's body soon stopped convulsing… if it could be called Sven's body at that point... the figure stood up slowly, twice Sven's normal size but slightly shorter than the creature they previously fought. It was breathing hard and steam escaped from his mouth, his back was to Train and he was hesitant to say anything to this new body.

"Sven?"

The form was still for a second and turned its head and looked at Train… wheat colored eyes… that reeked of madness. It faced Train fully and raised itself to its full height and howled.

"Oh crap…"

#*#*#*#*#

On the other side of the room Calypsos looked in bewilderment. "He's just what I needed… hehehehe…." A sinister smile creeped on his face and a shadowy look began to form and Eve started to awaken…

"Spen...."

End Chapter 3

* * *

*Che cosa?- What the hell? :P


	4. Fight For You

**Onto the usual rant: Black Cat is not my brainchild, blah,blah,blah, I make no profit, blah, blah, blah, characters not belonging to Black Cat are mine, ^end^. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story and any reviews are appreciated. =peace=**

_**~SunChildRay** _

**This title is dedicated to the Afro Samurai OST Fight for You. I may do this often to allow songs that were not given the chance to be in my last title a chance to head a chapter if another song was not a huge influence, honestly though Fight For You helped me a lot to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter** **and fun fact: this is my second longest chapter aside from Moving Mountains.**

Thought Key:

**Bold: **Voices

**_Bold and Italics: _**Sven

_Italics only:_ Train and Eve

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Black Cat- Code: KN

Chapter 4

~_**Fight for You~**_

White… it was everywhere….An Endless color… seeming to span to infinity… _**Where am I**_?

((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))

"Sven stop this!!" Train pleaded while catapulting himself over Sven's head. He had pocketed his gun a long time ago hoping that violence wouldn't solve the dilemma. He tried talking calmly to the monster that was Spen but he took a swipe at his head and Train knew that reasoning was almost impossible. Why all of Calypsos' creations were only bent on destroying him?!

Dodging seemed to be doing only so much for Train because it seemed to know his every move. The multicolored eyes followed Train everywhere going as far as to say they were not only fixated on him they were mesmerizing him like a hawk eyeing his prey… Fortunately a good thing was happening; the effect of the liquid that had spilled in his eyes was wearing off and he able to focus better than before. So far that was the only good news…

(((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))

Eve awoke slowly and instantly felt her insides burn from the presence of nanomachines… she felt it previously when she and Train had fought the original creation but it wasn't as strong so she worked through it… but what she was feeling now was a lot more powerful and it was in an unstable state to the point that the tiniest amount of chemical imbalance could send it into overload. Eve wiggled out of her shelter and instantly felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She grabbed her arm and winced at the contact but she pushed forward none the less. She looked around as if in a daze and her gaze froze at Train kicking a green werewolf type creature in the jaw and brings it down to one knee. The creature retaliated by swiping at his legs of which Train dodges unfortunately the werewolf seemed to know his every move because Train was grabbed by the collar in mid air and thrown on a wooden table. Train slid to the edge and he flipped off just before its' fist came crashing down. Train double back- flipped and landed on a desk, grabbing metal tubing off the floor, tossed it at Sven and kicked the desk it at him. The werewolf ducked and moved smoothly avoiding the desk. Sven kept up with his speed but he was playing with him, messing with him and it was annoying.

"Sven stop this now or I swear I'll…" Train reached for his gun, "I'll end this madness right here right now!!"

Eve couldn't believe her ears, Sven was that thing? Impossible, it couldn't be, Sven would never hurt her or Train! Sven may be a quirky guy but always kind and loving, always putting others before himself. He was more than a friend he was…

"SVEN STOP!!"

Eve looked at Train and Sven as they battled her eyes slowly started to glaze over with water. _Sven why?_

(((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

White… Turn left… White… Turn right… White… endless like a sea. Everywhere I turn its white, that endless color so empty. I could stand it if there was something in the room but there was nothing, absolutely nothing just white. I begin to walk forward and look around (for what I'm not sure yet.) Suddenly I feel the walls of the room shake with force and I fall. My naked body suddenly feels cold and I wrap my arms around my torso and pull my legs to my chest.

_**I feel cold… Why do I feel so cold?**_

I shiver, I shake, I pull my arms and legs closer to my torso but nothing seems to help. Instantly the cold stops and pain enters in its place. I whimper from the immediate transition and although I want to scream and shout my throat is tightened and only moans escape. As quickly as it came it left, my body is no longer cold and it is no longer in pain. I swivel my eyes around quickly and pick myself off the ground.

_**What was happening to me?**_

I look at my hands: normal tan skin… flawless it bore none of my old scars… strange. I lay my hands at my sides and look up at what I believe is the ceiling then I feel something wet and sticky on my hands I raise them to my chest and look at them. Red. It was coating my hands and pooling down to my wrists. I'm horrified I'm trying to shake it off flinging it on the walls. Red. It slowly slides down leaving its trail. Red. It was everywhere now mixed in with white. Red. I wipe my hands on the floor hoping to remove the color, it lessens but now my hand-print glows on the floor. Red. I'm in fetal position cupping my ears with my red- soaked hands. Why are screams echoing in my head now?!

**AVENGE US!!!**

_**Go away!!**_

(((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

Train was running low on ideas and he was running low on things in Calypsos' laboratory to break. His lab had already suffered through three battles and with over five tanks being broken per battle, they were quickly becoming an endangered species. Train cursed silently that he wasn't more careful because tanks that probably could have helped him were either used or now coating the floor. Train had been lucky previously because he stumbled upon a tank that was filled with a silver blue liquid and burst it open with a shot of his gun. The liquid turned out to be a freezing potion and the moment it spilled on Sven it started to freeze him over and when the werewolf started to succumb to its chilling effects Train put two bullets in his shoulder. The creature didn't scream it merely moaned and grunted from the pain; it collapsed to the ground as the potion finished its job.

Train moved closer to the creature in hopes that the battle was truly over but then… it got up and hit Train's ribcage. Train's wound opened up again and blood poured onto the creature's hand. Train jumped back but was brought down to one knee clutching at his side with a stream of blood seeping from his fingers. Sven got up looked at the ceiling then at his hands and started to… panic? His body flailed everywhere shaking his hands, wiping his hands on any free surface he could reach then, supporting his body on his knees, cupped his ears and snarled.

Train looked at him with confused eyes "_What is going on inside of his head?_"

(((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

Eve moved slowly still clutching her arm and using the walls and tanks for support. While Eve was sleeping the nanomachines were doing their job but with the introduction of the werewolf- like creature they were acting haywire and doing more harm than good.

"Sven… I'm coming Sven just please wait…"

Her eyes had long become cloudy with tears but they were not shed, not just yet. Not until she knew that Sven would be okay, that he could come back and they could all go back home together. Until that time Eve will shed no tears she would stay strong and keep moving. In reality the area that she had to cover to get to Train and Sven's brawl was not far but with her body heavily damaged she had to move slowly so it took more time.

"Sven just wait for me please…"

(((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

I opened my eyes timidly and blinked three times. I searched the room and found the red color gone, once again only white surrounded me. I still wasn't sure about what was going on but at least the screaming in my ears stopped. I rubbed my hands together to create friction and began walking again. My feet made a soft pitter- patter as I walked; strangely I found the noise relaxing as it was the sole source of noise in this eternal space. From out of nowhere a flash of yellow caught my eye and I turned to see it. Nothing. Again was another flash of yellow and I turned but there was nothing. Also I could have sworn I heard my name… at least I think it was my name…

Something white fell from the ceiling and it wasn't the ceiling itself but feathers? Why were feathers falling? I reached out my hand, they were definitely feathers alright. But why were they here?

_**Huh? What is that noise?**_

It started off as a whisper I began to hear it then it became louder more distinct. The voice was at first one then it became two and they kept begging, pleading… but they made no sense; a jumble of words echoed around the room until the words were given form in the sense of black lettering that surrounded me.

**Come Back. You're Our Friend. Why Are You Doing This? Stop. You're Stronger Than This. Please. Why? We Need You. Doesn't That Mean Something? **

The black lettering surrounded the walls until they were all I could see; they wrote on top of one another and yet… I could still read them. They continued to write to the point that the words made the room black and no white could be seen. I watched the now black room with a curious eye and realized the room was now silent and feathers were no longer falling from the ceiling. My attention returned to the room when I my nostrils began to burn with a horrid smell and it made my eyes water; I placed my hands to my nose to prevent the smell from getting in as much. When white seeped through black, two words began to appear. I squinted finding the words hard to read eventually they came into focus and I fell back on the floor. And my gaze was redirected to the ceiling but even there the words showed.

**AVENGE US!!!!**

((((((((((0))))))))))

Eve was exhausted and Train couldn't seem to slow the bleeding even with a piece of his shirt torn and wrapped around his wound. Train was lucky that Eve showed up when she did or else he wound have been a dead cat. Using her nanotech she created wings to hurriedly get them both out of harm's way. Even though she was rescuing them she begged for Sven to stop because he was their friend and they cared about him. Unfortunately this heartfelt confession didn't prevent him from taking a swipe at Eve and knocking them into a web of tubing but at least it was a place to hide until they came up with a plan.

Train wasn't usually the one to think up a plan but today he was going to think of something even if he had a brain aneurism. He pressed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Focus was key and he needed to focus completely. But what could he do to help Sven?

"Eve do you have any ideas? Eve?" Train scanned the area and found her… migrating towards Sven. "EVE!!!" Train untangled himself from the tubing and tried to grab her.

Eve heard Train calling out her name but she didn't care Sven was on the verge of destruction. He was acting too wildly and more than anything unstable his mind and body were in conflict and it was destroying him. She wanted to help him, save him, and protect him just like he had done so many times before.

"Please Sven let me save you."

((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))

_**Go away! Leave me alone!!**_

**AVENGE US!**

I can't stop running, the voices keep clamoring around my head and they won't stop. I cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut but the voices only yell louder.

_**Leave Me Alone! What Do You Want From Me?**_

**AVENGE US!!! **

_**STOP IT!!**_

I fall to the ground and look at the floor I want them to stop and leave me alone so I respond to them the only way I know how….

_**Please Forgive Me…**_

((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))

Sven placed his hands to his ears and leaned forward. Eve approached him walking softly careful not to disturb him for fear that he might react badly. Sven didn't notice her yet so she kept stepping daintily to Sven.

"Sven?"

It ignored her so she spoke again reaching out her hand to touch his fur covered shoulder.  
"Sven? Can you hear me?"

Wheat and Sea green eyes meet her red ones; the pupils were contracting like crazy and then they dilated. He looked at her and put his hands down and stared into blood red eyes. He reached out to her and grabbed a strand of her hair, stroked it gently then pulled it hard. Eve squealed from the force and nearly fell to one side then Train appeared; kicking him on the side of his face knocking him into a broken tank. Train landed perfectly beside Eve and picked her up by her torso and ran.

"Eve…"

Eve's red eyes remained focused on the werewolf pulling itself out of the broken tank.

"I know what you're thinking but you have to realize that's not Sven anymore."

Eve didn't answer but Train felt water on his back and Eve's narrow frame shake quietly. She was hurting and he could do nothing to ease her suffering… he felt helpless. Then the pain came. It was so sudden that it took a minute for Train's legs to stop running and drop to the ground. Train seemed to see everything in lightspeed from that point onward.

Eve left his arms.

She dropped to the ground and began to run.

Sven got up and multicolored eyes spotted her.

Train grabbed his gun but couldn't seem to find the trigger.

Eve had tears in her eye, her mouth was moving but Train heard no words.

Train moved quickly and got in front of Eve and pushed her out the way.

Spen charged at him his jaws open ready to bite his head off.

Train readied his gun and aimed, silently begging for forgiveness.

Then Eve was there blocking his line of fire.

Blood splatter and the sound of bones breaking enveloped Train's ears.

Eve had allowed Sven to bite her on her left shoulder and red stained her Sweeper's outfit.

She held Sven as best she could and whispered in his ear.

"Eve?" came the broken voice from the jaws gripping her tightly, eyes coming back into focus.

Eve smiled at Train and returned to Spen she smiled even wider before sliding out of his mouth and collapsing like a limp doll on the floor.

Train couldn't believe it he was dumbstruck and said nothing… it had all happened too fast.

((((((((((((0)))))))))))

I was shaking so strongly that I thought I was having a seizure again. Blood poured from my mouth and collected at my chin before dripping onto the floor. I was holding my right hand so tightly that it began to tingle from the lack of blood flow. But it seemed irrelevant at that point I could see again white gave away and my vision was restored at Eve's words.

She was limp and unmoving and Train was in my left peripheral vision looking at her body the same way I was. Train got up and ran to her side and shook her gently while yelling her name, he turned her on her back and looked at her wound and cursed loudly. He buried his head in her shirt and was silent.

_**WHAT HAVE I DONE?! **_

**Do you see now?**

I looked around and saw no one but I knew that the voice was not my own.

**This is the great wrong he has done to all of us.**

Before my eyes I saw several bare feet floating in my vision suspended in midair. I tried to look at their faces but no matter where I turned their feet were all that I saw.

**He has made you destroy that which you love. What will you do now?**

I didn't answer at that point my answer was obvious. I closed my eyes to allow my hearing to find the man I sought. The sound was at first silent then it echoed in my ears and I turned towards the source of the sound and opened my eyes. He was right there in arms reach and I could avenge all of us.

**Yes All of Us**

(((((((0))))))

Train didn't see it coming by the time he was aware Calypsos was already running for his life. Sven was a mad dog he was trying to kill the man and if he died Train and Eve couldn't be entirely sure that the process could be reversed. He had to stop him from destroying his only hope of becoming human again.

Train moved roughly yet never missed a step even as his side kept constantly screaming from pain. Sven was either moving too fast or Train's was legs were now shot. Even if this was the truth Train caught up with Calypsos and began to talk to him as they both ran.

"Alright Calypsos this is your doing now how do I clean it up?"

Calypsos looked at him and laughed "Why would I want to stop him? He's perfect, the closest subject that has come to perfection!! I praise this beautiful monstrosity!"

"Then why are you running?" Train asked bluntly. Calypsos gave no reply. "Yea that's what I thought…"

Train then spotted a tank a tank with indigo colored liquid and began to pray and hope that he was doing the right thing.

"Hey Calypsos get him over there!"

Calypsos looked at Train and smirked and diverted to the other direction and that is when Train took matters into his own hands and shot Sven on the arm. He screeched out and looked at Train.

_Come on, Come on, and take the bait! Please!!_

Sven ran right at him and Train cheered inside and began to run at the tank.

_Please let this work…. _

Train readied his gun and began to reload it. Sven not far behind him Train knew that he had to time his shot just right. They both raced towards the tank and Train remained focused on his target- Just a little bit farther.

((((((((0)))))))

Sven followed Train ignoring Calypsos and kept his mind closed to the screams that were echoing around him. They wanted him to turn around to get Calypsos and avenge all of them. Sven kept ignoring them because he didn't want to lose himself among all the hatred that consumed these people.

Not a moment later his salvation came in the form of a liquid filled tank. It engulfed him and filled his mouth with its tangy tasting fluid. Then he felt the rage in his mind begin to recede and relax calming and even more he felt his body begin to change; he was turning back and it felt wonderful.

(((0(((0)))0)))

Train watched Sven's body transfiguration and was amazed the fur melted away and once again tan flesh was seen. Eve was now by his side the nanomachines working quickly to repair her injured shoulder and some of Train's major wounds. Sven was reverting smoothly unfortunately all of his clothes had been shredded so Train had to place his jacket over his lower half. Train discovered that Sven's could have been knocked over with a feather because the moment the jacket was placed on him he fell sideways into the indigo liquid.

"Is Sven going to be alright?" She got down on her knees beside Train and looked at Sven.

"I believe he will be Princess I believe he will be." Train looked at Eve and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they finished watching Sven slowly change back.

(((((0)))))

**You Foolish, Foolish Man… What have you done?**

Chapter 4```````````End


	5. Like the Memoirs of a Star

_**Is it possible? Doth mine eyes deceive me?! No! Its really the next chapter!! Gasp!**_

_**Yes people it is real, this is the next chapter of Black Cat-Code: KN. The one that the previewed. As you can see I've made some changes such as the title and opening paragraphs too. Finding the inspiration for this chapter was difficult since no one seemed to leave a good choice of music. }P**_

_**Check my home page for the song for the chapter and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **_

_**Thank you and enjoy.**_

**SincerelySunChildRay**

**

* * *

**

**Black Cat- Code: KN**

Chapter 5

**_Like the Memoirs of a Star_**

**You foolish, foolish man… what have you done?**

The man walking towards me with yellow tinted- blood soaked skin and several cuts on his body was evidently the one who addressed me. My vision was constantly fluctuating; I could barely even make out the outline of my own hand in front of my face. I felt confused why so much hatred? They were now free so why linger? Then the man spoke again to me-

**You had aggression and a will to kill inside of your heart so why? Why didn't you give into the desire to hurt him like he hurt you?**

I thought about my answer carefully hopeful that my words could be used to ease their pain.

_**Because in the end all I would have ended up accomplishing was making the people I love and care about hurt and sad that I would take another life. Because they know that even with all my flaws, and believe me there are many, I am not a killer. **_

He was silent for a brief moment: **Continue.**

I took a deep breath and continued to speak: _**Why make them suffer? Whether they are in this life or the next? If they are truly people that you love and value then you… shouldn't… have so much… hatred or else… it will… you'll never. See forgiveness… it's so important… to see those you love aren't they the reason to go home?**_

I felt so lightweight almost like a cloud and my speech was becoming slurred; I was becoming more tired with each passing moment and I felt myself drift to a dark place in my consciousness.

**So you want us to forgive so we can go 'home'… to those who care for us and who we cared for before we lost our humanity? But who were we before we became his slaves?**

The question seemed to perplex him briefly and he bent down to me and touched my forehead; once again I found myself in the stark white room.

**This was our sanctuary, here our anguish and our anger manifested… but only one of us had the same innocent ignorance and belief in humanity like you.**

I was not sure if I should thank the man or be insulted, the best remedy was silence. The blooded man looked at me trying to read my expression, bending down to my ear he whispered

**Raise this child gently, carefully and remember that whatever the heart conceives the child will be influenced as well. So guard your heart for out of it flows the issues the life*.**

Sven raised his hands to his eyes and opened them gently- inside was a single bone. Sven's eyes opened slightly from surprise. This was a child?

**The bone acts merely as medium… the child will be conceived of your attachments, memories, and your experiences. It will know your joys, your sadness, your fears, and if you are truly the man I believe you to be, your love. **

Sven stared at the small bone and gently closed his hands around it. He was holding something frail, tender and it needed love. He closed his eyes and felt warmth flowing from his hands like a small fire just beginning to come alive. Slowly he felt all the white begin to fade the souls along with it, now only the blackness remained…

_Raise me…_

_Raise me…_

Pulling himself into fetal position he rested his hands on his stomach, Sven felt the warmth flow into his body and settle inside of him; listening to the small voice pleading out to him as he fell to sleep.

_Raise me…_

_Raise me gently…_

_Raise me kindly…_

_Raise me… with Love…_

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

When the police arrived Sven had completed his transformation and had his head in Eve's lap. A white sheet was draped over his body and he slept peacefully like a young child. Eve gently stroked his hair and looked at him with gentle eyes. She was relieved to have 'her' Sven back. Train had left them to apprehend the doctor, surprisingly he didn't resist; his head hung lower than usual and he mumbled incoherently about how he was so close and that he just needed time to perfect the formula. Train was hurting in several places, he probably had internal bleeding but he was still alive and able to walk (not well, but walking).

The police poured in and began to sweep the laboratory. "What the hell happened here?" The police chief asked. The lab was in absolute shambles and nothing was given mercy. The chief looked around and addressed Train and the others. "Should I… be concerned?"

"I don't know should you be?" Eve stated bluntly.

"Aright then. Get forensics in here and let's get this crap logged in and this place locked down! And get the paramedics in here looks like we got us some critically injured people here."

Train managed to sit down beside Eve and lean against a discarded table for support. "How's Sven?"

"Knocked out cold but he is alive, he has many tears and rips in his muscles and many detached tendons, I'm not even sure if my nanos can handle all of them… I just want…"

Train placed his hand on her shoulder "I know me too."

Eve smiled weakly at Train and returned her attention to stroking Sven's hair.

"Miss?" Eve looked up at the man in the dark blue outfit, "I'm with the paramedics; I need to check this gentleman over. Would you release him so we can take him to the hospital?"

Eve looked at the man with uncertainty and glanced over at Train who was currently being helped up by another man in the same outfit, Train's face couldn't hide his discomfort of being moved, catching Eve's eyes he smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Eve removed her hand and allowed the man to check him.

"Russo bring me a gurney, we need to take him to the hospital and one more for his friend he looks pretty beat up."

Train instantly straightened up "No way! I'm just peachy!" Train shot up his arm to prove his point, instantly his action was "appreciated" by sending sharp needle like pain throughout his body. Train froze and held his pose for 6 seconds. "OUCH…" The paramedic who was supporting him gave small laugh. Train smirked at the man "Glad you think it's funny."

"Oh sorry."

"No problem. Actually I thought it was kinda funny too." Train leaned against the man and allowed them to help him onto the gurney. "Hey Princess."

Eve walked away from the gurney that held Sven and came to Train's side. "What is it, Cat?"

"We'll be fine so no more crying anymore okay?"

Eve crossed her arms an unconvinced look on her pale face.

Train gave her his biggest smile. "It'll be alright I promise."

"Never make promises you can't keep Train."

With those words both men left the lab and Eve was left standing alone with a raging storm of turmoil in her heart.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

"Dr. Ieni, Dr. Ieni, you are needed in the OR, I repeat Dr. Ieni PLEASE report to the OR!!"

The voice on the speaker shook the small office that a deathly pale man with white hair was working in; he grabbed his table to steady his hand. Just a few more lines…

"NOW DAMMIT!!!!" the speaker roared.

The pale hand slid across the paper and engraved a thick line in the solid wood. The hand remained still until the man sighed and put it back into its container, straightening out his white coat he walks out; gently closing the door behind him.

*************

"We have a patient here who needs assistance!"

The paramedics burst through the doors like a bat out of hell. The green haired man that they had in the gurney seemed to have no physically visible injuries but Ieni looked skeptical, the outside appearance sometimes betrayed the inside. Applying a gentle pressure to his ribcage… several broken ribs fortunately none pierced his lungs. As for the rest of the injuries he would need to get inside and look at the damage.

"Alright get an OR table ready and see if I can get an MIR on the man. I don't want to cut him open and find out that I just walked into a medical mishap… you know what skip the MIR I need to get in there now. Do you have his files?"

"Umm sir we can't seem to find any recent medical files but I can see if I can get some pulled from the old records." A nurse quickly responded.

"Good I'm counting on you then."

Ieni rushed to the back to get prepared for surgery when he looked at himself in a mirror. Pale skin with hazel eyes high cheek bones that made him look sickly. He wasn't born an albino, but he lost color so fast that they had to finish the process medically. Yet they were surprised he didn't lose the pigmentation in his eyes as he grew older, no time to wonder about those things now he had a job to do.

He stepped into the OR room the room was freezing but at least the garb he wore protected him from the brunt of the cold but he still felt the chill. The double doors swung open quickly as a young woman rushed through.

"I have the scans doctor!"

"Alright then give them to me." He snapped his fingers open in an impatient manner which resembled that of a Venus flytrap.

The nurse placed the scans in his hands and Ieni held them up to the light and squinted. "Alright people lets go in slowly. We want to make sure he actually gets off this operation table and into a hospital bed not a body bag."

******8 hrs later****

My hands were steady, cutting away the warm, slick flesh with laser- like precision. We had to split the bones back into place but the major bleeding had been stopped, slowed or were repaired completely. Odd…. I moved more flesh still cutting away dead tissue to prevent future infection or complications. Still I found more recently repaired tissue I could tell because of the scabbing, it was still fresh. Hmm… I checked over the liver- a few nicks a needle and thread could fix that. The kidneys… kidney was fine. The intestines large and small had little damage time could heal those damages. He had old scarring that looked years old, mostly from his Agent days I suppose. Nothing else wrong…?... Wait, what is that? It was so strange it was white and… dare I say… glowing? Nestled between his stomach and large intestine I reached out to touch it and it moved from my reach making its way lower into the body. My word… that was amazing.

'Doctor is something wrong?"

"Hum? Oh no everything is fine all the repairs have been made everything looks green. Can you stitch him closed? I have another engagement."

"Yes Doctor."

I left the OR and removed my gloves. I flexed my fingers to allow more blood flow and began to remove my garments. My mind drifted to the white object I saw and I grinned.

This was going to be an interesting case after all.

I donned my white coat and walked down the hall towards two people who had special ties to this man. When I reached them I put out my hand and spoke pleasantly.

"Hello there my name is Dr. Ieni Van Dolf. I was the surgeon on your friend's operation. And your names would be Train and Eve I presume?"

**^*^*^***End Chapter 5**^*^*^**

* * *

* Bible verse- **Proverbs 4:23**- _Keep your heart with all diligence, for out of it flows the issues of life._


	6. I Viva la Love You

_***IMPORTANT!***_

**__****As I'm sure you are aware I haven't updated in a while. It took me a long time to get back into the writing game. So I will be updating over the summer hopefully on both of my stories. I made a few changes to the start of the story and the title. Well enjoy. **

* * *

Black Cat- Code: KN

Chapter 6

~I Viva La love you~

Train and Eve were sitting in the waiting room when a man in a white coat held out his hand in a friendly greeting towards Eve and Train who were waiting patiently.

"Hello there my name is Dr. Ieni Van Dolfe. I was the surgeon on your friend's operation. And your names would be Train and Eve I presume?"

Train and Eve looked up at the man from their seats, mouths in a small 'o' and Train was the first to react to the doctor's polite greeting, taking Ieni's hand and instantly snatching it back as if he'd been shocked.

"Sorry… your hand's freezing." Train speedily explained looking at the man's confused and slightly hurt expression.

"Oh yes, I just returned from the operating room so my skin temperature is still trying to stabilize with the rest of my body heat. Sorry I didn't warn you first." Ieni explained with a relaxed face and placed his hand back into his pocket. "Back to my previous statement- my names Dr Ieni Van Dolfe and I was the lead surgeon on this case."

Then Eve spoke "How is he Doctor?" She rose out of her chair and looked Ieni in the eyes.

Without breaking eye contact Ieni explained Sven's condition "He's stable but he did suffer some internal damage, fortunately it was minimal. All the damaged tissue was removed to allow for new growth and prevention of infection; there were no complications as we operated. He's right now in ICU but since he has no immediate family… I suppose I can let you see him but you must be quick alright? I don't want you to agitate any of his wounds." Train and Eve nodded at him. "Good. Follow me please."

They traveled down hallways that seemed to span for eternity. Doctor Ieni exchanged a few words with them and led them straight to Sven's room.

"Remember no strenuous activities alright? I'll be back in 1 hour." Ieni opened the door and let Train and Eve walk through and gently closed the door behind him.

Train and Eve glanced around the room and found a shadow, sitting upright, gazing out the window that was on his left.

It was Sven.

He looked so different in the afternoon sunlight- the red, yellows and indigo lighting gave him an iridescent glow and the sagging hospital clothing and his damp hair made him look ill. Twirling an apple in his hand he looked distant, like no one in the world could touch him even if they tried.

"Sven?" Eve whispered.

Although her voice seemed barely audible Sven turned his head towards the door and smiled.

"Train, Eve so good to see you. I know you're worried about me but don't be I'm fine. I'm still here." A ghostly smile spread across Sven's face.

Eve ran into Sven's arms tears in her red eyes. But for Train there was no joy, no excitement or happiness. As he looked at Sven's pale skin and feathered smile, there was only the feeling… the feeling that, from that point forward nothing would be the same… that their lives would change, for better or worse, forever.

* * *

For the next two weeks Sven had endless visitors ranging from Sweepers to the ex-members of the Apostles of the Stars. Laughter and smiles were ever present in his room and it felt wonderful. Sven regained color in his cheeks and he was eating more; laughing with friends and sharing memories of the time they saved the world. And even when the nurses kicked them out, Sven's smile remained. Everyone liked Sven, his sense of humor and tales from his time as an agent. It was also apparent that Dr. Ieni took a special interest in Sven often stopping by after his rounds just to converse with the "gentleman". While in the hospital, Train and Eve were his rock there for him when he felt weak, helpless and emotional, something Ieni declared was normal because of the drugs. However, the emotions Sven felt were real, not induced by medication. Sven knew this; he had felt strange ever since the lab. However, he kept his mouth shut even when they released him.

When Sven got home he was pleasantly surprised at not only at the clean house but that they had gotten a surprise party together for him.

"Well now lookie here! Is this party for little ol' me?" Sven asked a childish grin on his face.

"Well you aren't lying about the 'old' part!" River spoke gaining a couple of laughs.

Sven smiled. "I'll get you back for that later but today enjoy yourself."

With a couple of spare conversations the party began and laughter began to fill the tiny log cabin in the middle of nowhere. Sven although he was enjoying himself, groaned.

"Eve. I don't need to stay in bed; I could get my own punch and food. I don't need you to do all this." Eve was handing him a plate of food and a soft drink.

"I know but" Eve seemed to contemplate her words. "It's just that I-"

Like a tornado Train snatched away Sven's tray and landed next to Sven. "You don't need to explain a thing Princess!" Eve's nose slightly flared at the use of her nickname. "He's sick and he knows it. He just can't stand being out of the fray." Train snickered.

Taking a knife out he began to cut a green apple that was on Sven's tray. Sven sighed and looked at his guests with their radiant smiles and cheerful faces. What happened a week ago seemed like nothing but a bad dream.

"Ouch"

Sven's attention was snatched back to Train who had accidently cut his index finger on the knife. Train shook his hand and sucked on his finger. "Dang that smarts!" Sven inspected his cut at a distance and noted that though his gash was pretty deep it was a clean cut without any jaggedness. *_Should be easy enough to take care of _* Sven thought to himself.

"Train you're okay?"

"Huhn? Oh! A yeah, yeah… just stings is all."

"Let me take a look." Sven took Train's hand and inspected his finger. Train opened his mouth to object but Sven raised his hand slightly to stop him. Spending only a second inspecting Train's cut Sven did something Train never thought possible. He lifted Train's finger to his mouth and began to suck. Now it wasn't one of those quick "kiss it to make it feel better" things, no, he was sucking hard to light like a talented whore giving a blowjob. Train didn't have time to remove his hand when Sven released him. "There you go." Sven smiled at Train and Train's eyes noted the stain of blood on Sven's tongue when his mouth closed.

"Umm thanks…" Train shifted slightly to the left and glanced nervously at his wet finger. Train's eyes widened slightly- his cut was healed. The skin was unharmed as if the cut had never happened. Train was confused, that was impossible, Eve could do that but not Sven. Using his thumb he pulled on the newly repaired skin looking for… anything. But there was no scar, no raised skin, all Train did was make his finger two extra shades of red. Train grew suspicious, what in the world was happening?

"Hey hey party people!"

All attention was diverted to the door as Jenos and Rinslet walked in. Train was the first to acknowledge the couple.

"You're late!"

Putting her hands on her hips she glared at Train. "And who gave us the wrong time huhn?"

Jenos snickered at her outburst and rummaged inside the paper bag he was carrying in his arms. "Now now let's not get feisty. We're here to party, so… let's party!" Jenos pulled out of the bag a bottle of red wine. "This wine was originally imported from Italy it's been aging nicely in my granddad's wine cellar since 1870."

River got out of her chair eagerly and grabbed as many glasses as she could from the cupboard. It took her three trips but she managed to get a glass in everyone's hands. Jenos opened the bottle and began to pour well sized amounts into each glass. After pouring wine into each glass Jenos took center stage and raised his cup.

"To Sven!" Like a wave everyone, including Eve, raised their glasses high. "May he always remain the lucky son of a bitch that he is!" Snickers and cheers were heard as glasses clinked together and cups were raised to lips.

Sven was, however, hesitant to drink. As he looked at the red liquid his eyebrows bunched tight not sure if he should drink. Leon noticed and spoke to Sven. "You aren't going to drink Sven?"

Sven looked up and cracked a smile. "Coming from the kid who shouldn't even be having a glass?"

Leon's ears tinged a light shade of red. "Yea well! I drank the bottle that gave me powers right? A little buzz won't do harm." To prove his point Leon took a full swig of the wine and gulped hard. Letting out a satisfied grunt when he finished Leon looked at Sven and smiled. Sven shook his head with a grin. *Ah to be young again…* Raising the glass to his lips Sven took a long sip and swallowed. The liquid was smooth but being as Sven was not a drinker it was rough on his throat and tingled his nose making him snort slightly as the drink went down.

"So how is it?" Train asked grinning like a crazy man.

"It's not bad actual-"

The glass slid slowly out of Sven's hand but Train was there to catch it. "Woah Sven! If you didn't like it you could have just said- SVEN?" Train watched with horror as his friend's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his head jerked violently backwards, and his body thrown back convulsing into his sheets. "SVEN!"

Train's yell caught the attention of everyone and raised most out of their seats. "What's wrong?" Tearju got out of her chair and ran to Sven's side.

"What happened?" Tearju turned to Train urgency reflected in her eyes.

"I don't know!" Train was holding down Sven's chest to prevent him from falling off the edge. Tearju slapped his hands away. "Huh?"

"Don't stop his movements!" Tearju turned to his guests. "Who has a watch or timer?"

"I do!" Kyoko pulled up her jacket sleeve to revel her cat themed watch.

"Good! I need you to keep time with it." Kyoko nodded her head and sat on the floor at the head of the bed keeping time faithfully.

"Train!"

Eyes diverted to the doorway as Eve, with a terrified look on her features, was frozen as she saw Sven twitching on the bed through a hole between Train and Kyoko.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?" Eve inched forward slowly and developing tears made her eyes glisten.

Train turned to Rinslet and yelled in urgency. "Rin get her out of here!"

Rinslet turned abruptly at the sound of her name. "Huh?"

"Get her out of here!"

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Rinslet flinched at Train's raised voice but followed the order. Grabbing Eve's arm she tried to pull her out the door. Eve struggled against her grip and broke free. Taking off in Sven's direction she was stopped by Jenos who slung her over his shoulder and rushed out the door. However he was unable to prevent Eve's screams of protest and anguish from being heard. Train felt horrible but now was not the time to think on that, Sven needed him more. Everyone followed Tearju's instructions carefully. Sven had begun to vomit and was turned on his side to prevent his airway from being obstructed.

The world was various hues of black, whites and grays to little colors of red, blues and yellows spotting Sven's vision. He was a wreck to the rest of the world. By the time he regained his senses Sven was a shell of a man. He was met with various faces looking at him with worry and concern.

"Sven?"

Sven didn't respond, more like he couldn't, looking around only once he noted a missing face. Before blacking out he made one last coherent thought.

_Please… don't have let her have seen me._

Then the dark took him.

***End Chapter 6***


	7. Left Behind to Find Your Love Preview

**Short Preview of the next chapter. Why so long you ask? I have a job now. There. So, Please and Thank you, Comment!**

_Characters Belonging to Black Cat are Black Cat's Any Others Are Moine. Gracias._

-SunChildRay

* * *

Black Cat- Code: KN

Chapter 7

Left Behind to find your Love

_Screams ripped through air as gunshots rang out leaving the smell of gun power thick in the atmosphere. A hunger- pained cry of a baby reverberated loudly, nearly deafening all other sounds, a loud crash was then heard then all went silent._

"…_Daddy?"_

Sven awoke slowly, his eyes steadily adjusting to the bright florescent lights above him. _Had the lights in his house always this bright?_ His hearing was the next to come to him and he heard the slow mumble of a voice, no higher than a whisper, but still audible enough that he could pick up their words.

"-though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for You _are_ with me; Your rod and Your staff they comfort me… anoint my head with oil; my cup runs ov-… All the days of my life… dwell in the house of the Lord _forever_."

Sven grunted lightly as he attempted to change his position in order to hear this deep voice that was layered with so much conviction. While not trying to make a sound as he shifted, yet the voice stopped reading and a soft chuckle was heard.

"Awake are we?"

Sven turned his head as far as he could without straining his neck too much, and found himself looking at the pale, handsome face of Dr. Ieni. He had changed since Sven had left the hospital, Ieni's pale skin looked thick and powdery; his hazel eyes, which were normally tinted a bright green, looked grey and dead; his thin lips, although curled up in a grin, lacked comfort. He was a ghost. A shadow. A poltergeist.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep." Ieni spoke.

Sven found it hard to speak so he shook his head in disagreement. He never pinned Ieni as a man of the cloth. He enjoyed Ieni's reading and wished for him to start again.

"You… read the… bible?" Sven asked in a raspy, yet gentle whisper.

Ieni smirked and put the bible on the dresser. "Call it force of habit. My old man… he pushed it on us. I hated it at first…" His fingers traced the cross on the front of the bible. "But soon, I learned…" His eyes turned old and he shook his head. "It doesn't matter he's gone now. But you Mr. Sven need to eat something."

Like magic, food seemed to appear from his hands. Sven had to give it to Ieni he did take care of him. Sven propped himself up and began to eat, hardly two spoonfuls of food touched his mouth when his stomach started to cramp.

"URG!" Sven doubled over from the excruciating pain and squeezed his torso harshly. With a harsh shove he pushed his food on the floor and retreated into his sheets.

Ieni didn't gasp or make any harsh movement instead he asked with a calm voice. "Not to your liking then?"

Ieni's statement was followed up by a shiver from Sven and sliding deeper into the sheets. Ieni looked at him listlessly and got the tray from the floor then silently exited the room.

Sven is still in the sheets.

==End Preview


End file.
